


Budding Roses

by legendaryninjagamer3702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Tattoo Artist Bambam, Tattoo Artist Im Jaebum | JB, Tattoo Artist Jackson Wang, Tattoo Artist Mark Tuan, very minor tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryninjagamer3702/pseuds/legendaryninjagamer3702
Summary: Jaebum owns a tattoo parlour that has been needing a new employee for months. Finally he found the right one.AKA. Jinyoung left Jaebum and the business they set up, Jaebum finally starts to move on.





	1. Hired

Jaebum was bored, owning a tattoo parlour could be fun from time to time, but today was not one of those days. Ever since his friend Jinyoung, whom he had opened the store with, decided to come in two months ago simply to tell Jaebum that he was done with the parlour and moving on to quote 'bigger and better things', Jaebum was in charge of all the business and financials as well as having to work as an artist until he found someone to fill the position. It wasn't that he didn't like giving tattoos, he loved it really, but with the adding stress of running a business all on his own, being responsible for everything that happened, it was quite a lot for any one person to do. Not to mention all the people Jaebum and interviewed so far were not people that he felt he and the rest of his staff could get along with. Everyone had been egotistical and trying to act all tough and manly, even the women.

But the reason Jaebum was so bored at that moment was that he had just had to sit through 4 more interviews with more people who thought so highly of themselves that they didn't even try to hide their judgement of Jaebum's fairly untouched skin. He knew it was somewhat rare for a tattoo artist, much less the owner of a shop, to not be covered in tattoos, but Jaebum only had five. He was bored and tired after the interviews but he still had to be there because there was one last person coming in applying for the job. The man didn't seem to have a whole lot of experience, only two years of tattooing at another parlour, but he did have some impressive work in his profile and he also had a minor in business, which would be really helpful for Jaebum. However with the luck he'd been having with the other interviews, Jaebum knew not to get his hopes up.

The front door chimed, signalling that someone had entered. Jaebum looked up from the papers on his desk he had been studying. He saw a young man, about his age, with honey blond hair and an angular face. This must be the man Jaebum was waiting to interview. Standing up to welcome the potential employee, he noticed that the man, similarly to Jaebum, seemed to have very few tattoos. He smiled, excited that someone wouldn't be judging him today.

"Hello, you must be Mark Tuan." Jaebum said in a friendly tone, seemingly startling the man, "I am Im Jaebum, the owner and manager."

He put his hand out, and Mark took it, shaking his hand. He seemed to be embarrassed as a light pink color was dusted over his cheeks. Jaebum chuckled slightly.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, I was worried I was late." Mark answered shyly.

This time Jaebum smirked. "Don't worry, I don't normally scare employees." He said chuckling.

"Please have a seat." Jaebum said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Mark nodded and sat down, gathering himself for the interview. Both of them put on a professional face for the official interview, but Jaebum could tell that the man was nervous. He decided to relax the interview a bit, leaning back into his chair and giving a genuine smile, one that people rarely saw.

"I'm going to be honest with you, your lack of experience does worry me a bit. However your art is great and the tattoos in here show a great understanding of the basics of the work." Jaebum said setting out some of the images that were a part of Mark's profile, "Given your obvious artistic talent and that great foundation, I think that you could grow into an amazing tattoo artist."

Mark smiled, a proud smile on his face at the praise though he blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Im, I would love the chance to become better at this." Mark said shyly, it seemed the man was not very outgoing.

Mark's quiet and shy nature, from what Jaebum had seen so far, could prove to be good. There were people who came in who didn't want to talk during the process of getting a tattoo and Mark could easily be the right person for someone like that. The rest of Jaebum's artists were loud and extremely out-going, and it didn't pass by Jaebum that some people simply got uncomfortable with it.

"Please, call me Jaebum." He said with a smile, choosing not to express the thoughts, "I do think that you could be a great addition to my staff, however I do have a few questions."

Mark nodded, growing serious again.

"Firstly I just want to inform you that my other staff members can be somewhat... intense. It is never silent in here when they are, and I need to know that you're okay with working with them." Jaebum paused, Mark nodded, "Secondly, I saw that you have a minor in business. I opened this store with my friend who knew more of the business sides of things than me. I can manage on my own, but I was hoping that you would be able to help me. Of course, you will be paid for this extra work." Jaebum continued, before taking a breath.

Mark nodded again, "I have no problem helping, or consulting, or whatever, in the business aspects of the shop." He said giving a small smile.

Honestly Jaebum had had a whole list of questions, a whole series of things he wanted to ask, but really he felt like he wanted Mark to work with him. He was a great artist, he had a good grasp of the basics, and he was willing to help Jaebum with business matters. Add into the equation that fact that Mark was positively beautiful and Jaebum really thought he would help the shop out immensely.

He smiled at Mark before looking down at his paper of questions.

"To be frank, I had a lot more questions I was going to ask you, but I'm not going to." Jaebum said calmly, looking up at a surprised looking Mark. "If you want the job, it's yours."

The man was shocked, his mouth had opened and he was staring at Jaebum with wide eyes.

"Really?" Mark asked, causing Jaebum to smile widely.

He nodded and Mark laughed quietly, seemingly more out of surprise than anything.

"Okay, when do I start?" He asked, eyes glittering.

"Monday would probably be a good day, usually pretty slow. I can introduce you then." Jaebum replied after a moment of thought, "We open at noon, not much point in opening even that early most of the time, but we do have a couple booked appointments then. You won't be tattooing then, better for you to get used to things first."

Mark nodded, a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Jaebum." The man said sounding very sincere. 

Jaebum ignored the pounding of his heart to smile at the man.


	2. Not an Update

Hello everyone, this isn't an update really. I just wanted to let you know that I do plan on updating this soon it's just that I've been having exams so I haven't been able to. I will post some chapters close together to try and make up for the time that I haven't been updating, but after that I will be trying to post once a week.

I have no idea how long this story is going to be at the moment. All recommendations and comments are welcome.

I do actually have something that I want you guys to vote on, and by vote I mean comment. The option with the most requests (or another option if more people like it) wins.

  1. **Next chapter written in Jaebum's POV again**
  2. **Next chapter written in Mark's POV** (seeing how he feels, his concerns and reactions to the shop)
  3. **Next chapter written in Jackson's POV** (He would have intimate knowledge about what happened between Jaebum and Jinyoung and would be able give some context on the situation
  4. **Next chapter starts with Jackson's POV then switches to Mark's**



 

Again sorry about the wait, I'll make it up to you!


	3. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, thank you to those who voted for the POV of this chapter. The winner is Mark!  
> I did have to spilt this chapter up because it was starting to feel a little disjointed but I hope that you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. Please feel free to comment any suggestions or ideas you have!

Mark was worried. He had a new job doing something he knew he was vastly unqualified for. He had graduated university with a degree in the arts but he had never tattooed anyone until two years ago, when the shop he worked at as a designer decided that since he worked there he should at least know the basics of tattoos. They had all discovered that Mark had a knack for it and he started tattooing the more basic designs people wanted when the others were booked, though he never did anything very complicated.

All weekend he had been happy but anxious, excited but feeling like he would vomit. His boss seemed nice, honest too, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about how the man might act as a boss. He had worked for plenty of people who were great people but terrible bosses. Not to mention the fact that his coworkers were apparently something he needed to be warned about. It was unnerving to say the least.

However today was the day. Today he officially started working at the tattoo shop. Mark was so excited and nervous that he woke up a solid four hours before he was supposed to head in. Enough time to shower, eat and change his outfit 20 times, annoying his roommate and best friend Youngjae in the process. He had just changed his outfit for the 19th time when his roommate finally lost it.

"Mark I swear to God you look fine!" The exasperated younger man said glaring at Mark. He was sitting on the couch trying to watch cartoons.

"But I need to make a good impression." Mark whined, running his hands through his hair nervously.

A groan tore from Youngjae's throat as he got up off the couch and pushed Mark out of his way heading towards the older boy's room. Mark followed like a lost puppy, hoping for help from someone who was better at looking put together. Youngjae threw some white-wash jeans at Mark and the yellow, donut covered sweatshirt from the pile of clothes on his chair, as well as a plain black t-shirt.

Then he turned to Mark, giving him an angry look, "You are going to work at a tattoo parlour, you don't need to look all put together." He said, "Your boss will probably be wearing a leather jacket and jeans on any given day. I dress like I work at a library because I need to look somewhat nice and neat for my job, also because I just quit my job at a library, but that's not the point. Mark just wear what you normally wear, don't look like a hobo, and you'll be fine. Now leave me alone and leave!"

At that Mark was left alone in his room with the door shut behind him. Youngjae was right, he was overthinking. He took a deep breath and put on the clothes that had been so aggressively thrown at him. He tried to calm himself as he got dress for the final time that morning, he didn't have time to change again so this would have to do. It took 20 minutes to get the the tattoo shop and he was already cutting it close. He barely got out the door on time, shouting a thank you to Youngjae, who rolled his eyes in response.

It was 11:59 am when Mark got to the shop, hands sweating. He took a deep breath and wiped his hands reaching for the door, it was warm out today, even by his standards. His sweatshirt was only making his hands sweat even more, strange because he always wore sweatshirts in February, even in Los Angeles. As he was reaching out to open the door a loud voice shocked him.

"Hey, are you here to get a tattoo?" Came from the bleach blond standing a couple paces behind him.

"Uh.." Mark started to reply.

"Nah it's cool, we just opened I'm sure Bambam or I could do something for you. OR maybe our boss could do it." The blond continued, opening the door and ushering Mark in, "I'm Jackson by the way. Come on I'll look to see if there's room for you."

Mark was speechless, this was his coworker? At least he was friendly but now he understood why Jaebum had said the others were intense, he certainly was quite out-going and this was no doubt the man in a slightly calm mood. He seemed to be tired, rubbing his eyes while wearing a tight black tank with black jeans that appeared to have just been thrown on no more than 10 minutes ago. Mark silently put his arm on Jackson's to try and get him to stop looking for the appointment book.

"Um.. I'm not..." Mark started, once the blond's eyes were focused on him.

"Jackson you here?  Who are you talking to?" Jaebum's voice called out, as the man rounded the corner and caught site his employee.

"Yeah! How was your weekend JB?" Jackson called out, a smile covering his face.

Jaebum's face seemed to light up when he saw Mark and he turned back towards Jackson with a smile on his face too. Jackson noticed this and gave Mark a confused look. Honestly he was just as confused. Why was Jaebum so happy to see him? Jaebum exchanged weekend tales with Jackson for a couple minutes, basically how he had slept all of Sunday after they had closed the shop Saturday night.

"Jackson, this is Mark," Jaebum said finally explaining Mark, "He is our newest employee." 

The front door buzzed as someone opened it, just as Jaebum finished his sentence. Mark was facing Jackson and waved a little as the blond's jaw dropped, eyes wide looking at Mark.

"WHAT!?!?!" Was the shouting response from the person who had walked through the door.

Mark was quickly forced to turn around by a pair of hands. He ended up facing a young looking guy with orange blond hair, honestly the first thing he thought was how there were the blond Asians working for Jaebum. This thought didn't last long as he was surrounded in hugs from Jackson and the other man, Bambam as Mark remembered Jackson had said. They were yelling at both him and Jaebum, who was doubled over laughing at, and not helping, his newest employee.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HIRE ANYONE!" Jackson yelled almost accusingly at their boss.

Mark frowned at that, starting to feel more than uncomfortable. They had seemed so welcoming, why were they now acting like he shouldn't have been hired?

"I am so excited we get to have a new friend!" The youngest in the room shouted, squeezing Mark harder.

Yea, "friend". Mark was starting to regret taking this job, and it hadn't even started.


End file.
